The long-term course of anorexia nervosa will be thoroughly assessed by medical endocrinological, behavioral, psychological and social-vocational evaluations in 76 anorexia nervosa patients who participated 10 years ago in a randomly assigned double blind controlled treatment study testing the efficacy of cyproheptadine and behavior therapy. The proposed follow-up study will be done in two collaborating hospitals and will be evaluating all patients at the same length of time, post-treatment. Specific hypotheses concerning interval weight patterns, bulimic behavior, amenorrhea and other endocrine aberrations, and affective symptomatology will be examined. Follow-up assessments will be obtained by personal interviews of the patients and their families using the previous assessment instruments, some recently developed, standardized and pertinent evaluations, in addition to the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule, the Social Adjustment Scale - Self Report, and the Family History-Research Diagnostic Criteria. As a control for comparing the non-anorectic psychopathology in our patients and the psychopathology in the first-degree relatives at follow-up, a group of 76 normal women matched for age and social economic status will be studied.